


The Lonely, Not Lonely Field

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: From when Bruce says he tried to kill himself in the Avengers Assemble movie, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He breaths in, and he breaths out. If everything went as he had planned it to then he wouldn't be doing that ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely, Not Lonely Field

**Author's Note:**

> IF SUICIDE IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU DON'T READ ANY FUTHER.

\---

He breaths in, and he breaths out. If everything went as he had planned it to then he wouldn't be doing that ever again. 

The air burned his lungs reminding him of the dry air that surrounded him, he was alone but not all at the same time. It had been a while since his thoughts had been his alone. Now the burning rage, hate, rage, smash, was always at the edge of his thoughts tucked away in a dark part of his mind that he planed to be left alone. 

But as always his plans didn't always work out the way he hoped it would. Story of his life really. 

\---

He held the gun that was all smooth metal and a heavy weight in his hand by his side. He was in the middle of a field, and the field was in the middle of a wasteland. 

It was just the way he wanted, no one would find him. Not SHIELD. Not the army. Not the general. Not the other scientists who wanted to experiment. 

No one would find him. No one would stop him. No one would miss him. The thought was idly comforting and left a feeling of longing for home. But he didn't have a home any more. 

The gun was cold as it was slipped in to his mouth, his arm stif and painful to move. His eyes slipped silently closed, no tears slipped from the eyes of the lonely not man. 

He breathed through his nose, the field smelled of damp soil and his own desperation. 

His hand didn't shake. It was all part of the plan. 

He pulled the trigger and with the click of the gun the world was washed away as he slipped in to the all to welcoming darkness. 

\---

He could feel it pulling at him at the edge of his mind when he pulled the trigger. 

He had felt the pulling and pushing the no, no, NO. The animal instinct. And the anger, terror, pleading of no, no, no, NO, NOOO.

He stood in the field, the air burning his lungs, the soil damp and unappealing in his nose. He rolled the bullet between his teeth, a sick seance of curiosity over whelming him as he spits it to the ground. His tsavorite garnet eyes follow it as it falls silently through the thin, dry air, before grunting in disinterest. 

\---

He is a prisoner in his own mind, lost in the anger and dawning horror of his actions. And the regret they did not follow through. 

He cowers away defeated and the Hulk stands tall and angry in the field that no one can reach. 

He is alone but for the whispers in the back of his mind. 

\---

Bruce Banner is alive physically, but mentally he's dieing all over again. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> From when Bruce admits he tried to kill himself in the Avengers Assemble movie.
> 
> Sorry about spelling, still not so good at that. Thanks for reading.


End file.
